


Alien Sex Twinkies?

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones





	Alien Sex Twinkies?

Ianto was alone. Finally he had a moment to himself.

With a contented sigh Ianto unwrapped the Twinkie and took a bite. Just as he bit down two hands grabbed him from behind.

With a squeal of horror Ianto fell from his office chair and landed on his butt. His Twinkie spat it's filling all over his shirt and Ianto looked up at an open mothed Jack Harkness.

"Sir?" Ianto gasped as Jack reached out and flicked a dob of filling onto said finger then began to raise it to his mouth.

Ianto surged forward and sucked the digit in as Jack gave a gasp of his own. Shuffling around, Jack fell to his knees as he straddled Ianto on the ground. Leaning over, Jack licked the dob he found on Ianto's chin.

Ianto frowned and shifted beneath Jack, his hands sliding around Jack' hips. As Jack tore at Ianto's shirt a vague feeling of loss occurred, but he swallowed it down. Time to mourn when he's gone. Rejoice in today.

Jack surged forward and latched onto Ianto's nipple as Ianto babbled and moaned with delight. Ianto's leg rose so that his thigh brushed against Jack's throbbing member and with a snarl Jack rubbed wantonly against him.

They were both rutting against each other as they rolled around and tore clothing away to expose flesh.

With no preparation, Jack forced his engorged penis into Ianto and Ianto was forced to lay stunned and debouched as Jack slammed into him with snarls and growls of lust.

Ianto felt himself sliding across the floor and he slammed a hand into the shelf above his head as he hung on for dear life as Jack found a new rhythm. With a howl Ianto opened his legs as far as he could and arched his back more to allow deeper penetration and Jack responded with sharp snaps of his hips.

Ianto was coming. His orgasm setting off Jack's as his arse muscles clamped down on Jack as he was on the backward swing. With a silent scream Jack thrust again and again as he filled Ianto. Then he was falling.

They lay laughing in the dust as Jack peppered Ianto with kisses.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again! Those alien Twinkies are supposed to be in the secure archives Yan!" Jack admonished as he hummed his way out of the room.

Ianto snorted and took another from the box he had purchased from the corner dairy on the way to work. He idly wondered if Jack could count or not as the alien Twinkies were five in total and this had been the eighth day in a row they had "Succumbed" to the alien influence of sex Twinkies.

As Ianto dropped the empty wrapper in the trash he giggled and then added Twinkies to tomorrow's shopping list.


End file.
